


The Dragon's Rose Song

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Hux, F/M, Hux is a grandfather, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: General Armitage Hux gets the shock of a lifetime when he receives a letter informing him that he has a daughter and a granddaughter…





	1. chapter 1

                General Armitage Hux felt very much out of place at the Naboo Pleasure Faire as he trailed behind the social worker, who despite being dressed in a pantsuit and low slung heels and looking completely out of place, made the thick throngs of pirates, warlocks and mermaids part for her and the general.

               

                “Don’t be nervous, general,” Amelia Storm assured the man, who was fiddling with his hat, a nervous tick of his. He remained silent as they neared the back of the festivities, where a makeshift archery range was set up, along with a large pavilion with benches and tables, and about twenty tents scattered around behind the awning. There was a post with a sign which read:

               

**ARCHERS OF RAVENWOOD**

               

                Hux nervously took in the period dressed people who were milling around, chatting and hauling baskets and other objects from their tents to set up for the day.

               

                “Captain!” Amelia called out, striding over to where an older man with a grizzled appearance was polishing his chainmail. “Where is **(Y/N)**?”

 

“She’s off ranging for battle later today!” answered a man who was passing by with long strips of wood balanced on his shoulder. He turned, his hand shading his eyes before pointing off towards the distance. “Here she comes now.”

 

Hux forced himself to remain calm as twenty more people with longbows and arrows began to march towards the archer’s encampment. He eagerly scanned each face, wondering what his daughter looked like. He felt disappointed when he didn’t see anyone who looked like her mother- a woman who he had once loved, but in the end, he chosed his army career over her, a decision that he was regretting terribly now.

 

Suddenly, he saw her.

 

She was walking behind the other archers, carrying her longbow and five arrows in her hands. As she came closer, Hux felt his breath almost get caught in his throat at her radiant beauty- she had **(H/C)** hair and **(S/C)** skin, though her mother’s **(H/T)** and **(B/T)** body were perfectly blended in. Her attire consisted of a white under shift with a faded **(F/C)** sideless surcoat, a leather belt with a side quiver and dark brown ghellies. She turned to wave to someone in another encampment and Hux saw a small child strapped onto her back with a historically accurate sling,

 

She reached the archer’s camp last, calling out her apologizes to the captain, who only chuckled.

 

“Why is it that you’re always the last one to return from ranging, **(Y/N)**?” he chortled before bellowing loudly, “ ** _MORNING NOTES!!!_** ”

 

Hux didn’t listen to what he was saying about drinking plenty of water and helping out on the range- he was too busy staring at **(Y/N)**.

 

His daughter.

 

 **(Y/N)** paid rapt attention to what was being said as she tickled her daughter’s foot , making the one and a half year old girl giggle quietly as she relaxed on her mother’s back. She finished off the meeting by yelling, “On for England!” to which the other archers chanted something that was lost on the general.

 

“ **(Y/N)**!” Amelia called out as the group of archers began to scatter in all directions.

 

“’ello, Mrs. Storm!” the young woman called out, unstringing her longbow and placing it onto a rack. “Did ye have any trouble at all gettin’ past the pirates?”

 

“You mean the group of riff rafts who were guarding the front gates and ticket booth?” she scoffed lightly. “I don’t know who they were more terrified of- myself, or your father!”

 

Hux gulped silently as Aria’s pale grey- blue eyes landed on him.

 

“So yer my da?” she asked, and for the first time, he noticed that she spoke with a flawlessly lilting Irish accent. She smiled shyly up at him, pushing a **(H/C)** curl that had managed to escape from her crown of braids. “Hi.”

 

Hux was about to say something when his granddaughter began to loudly fuss, waving her arms and kicking her legs. **(Y/N)** immediately unstrapped the wailing child from her back and cradled her in her arms.

 

“What’s the matter, Guinevere?” she asked softly, rubbing the girl’s back and bouncing her up and down. “Do ye need a new nappie?” She sniffed the air before sighing. ”Yer hungry.” She sighed as she held her little girl in one arm and sat down on a bench, taking up a shawl that someone had left out and draping it over herself. A few minutes later, little Guinevere was happily feeding, her cries having diminished into nothing.

 

“Right, sorry ‘bout that,” **(Y/N)** apologized. “But she eats more than I do, it seems!”

 

“Uh…” Hux was shocked at the idea that his daughter fed her child in public like this, but didn’t say anything, not wanting to get into a fight with her so soon after meeting her. “What’s your roll in this… uh, guild?”

 

“I’m many things,” she explained with a smile, glancing down at her daughter, still feeding contently. “I’m the nanny who watched over the wee ones when their parents cannot, I’m an archery coach, I mend thing that get ripped or torn, and I’m also one of the many historians- my specialty is period attire and food.”

 

“ **(Y/N)**!” a young boy skidded up to her, panting as he gripped at his side. “ **(Y/N)** , Josselynn wants to know what you need help with in prepping for tonight’s meal.”

 

The young mother chuckled. “Sit, please, I need to think, Arthur.” He gladly sat on the grass at her feet and began to pull up patches of grass while Aria thought for a minute. “I have a little leather journal on my bed in my tent with everything all planned out nice and neat, could you go and bring it to me please?”

 

She had barely even finished speaking when Arthur took off, heading towards where the tents were set up. She took Guinevere out from beneath the shawl and began to lightly pat her back.

 

“What a wee ball of energy,” she commented as Guinevere burped. “Do ye mind any holding her for just a minute?” she asked Hux before handing the happily gurgling girl over and she began to fix herself up.

 

Hux carefully held the little girl close to his chest- he was terrified of dropping her. As **(Y/N)** righted herself, he noticed that the social worker had slipped away, leaving the two of them to themselves.

 

“There I am now,” beamed the young woman, holding her arms out for her daughter once more. Hux carefully handed her over, noticing that she had fallen asleep and was peacefully smiling. “C’mon, I’ll show ye where I sleep at nights.”

 

Hux stood and followed his teenage daughter towards the tents, where she entered one that was tucked into a corner, flanked by two towering trees. He stepped inside and automatically felt as though he had stepped into the past. In a corner of the tent was a wooden cot with a pillow and blanket tucked neatly underneath a hand sewn quilt. Next to the bed was a wood chest which acted as a night stand, and three more chests were scattered around the room, all with various purposes. At the foot of the bed was a small cradle with a matching quilt and little doll tucked inside. The dirt was covered with several small and large rugs, all with intricate designs woven into them and in the rucked underneath a table was a basket overspilling with small bolts of fabric and unfinished projects.

 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” **(Y/N)** explained as she laid Guinevere into the cradle, covering up the small child with the quilt and tucking the doll into her arm. “I brought the tent off of a retiring member of Ravenwood about two and a half years ago, the rugs I got at a second hand shop, and everything else I’ve made meself.” **(Y/N)** sat down on her bed and glanced around. “Ye think this is grand, ye should see the inside of the captain’s tent,” she said with a lazy grin.


	2. chaper 2

            “I really love anything by Evanescence and Heather Dale,” **(Y/N)** was telling Hux as they both ambled through market, the general feeling overwhelmed at all the goods that were being sold and the loud bustle of faire goers. “Amy Lee had the voice of a fallen angel.”

           

            “I’ve never heard of them,” he told her, tickling his granddaughter’s foot, making the small child giggle and coo, waving her arms from where she was strapped to her mother’s back.

           

“No?” she gasped as they passed by a fruit vender, who she waved to with a cheerful grin. “You don’t know what you’re missing out on!”

 

Hux chuckled once more, the unfamiliar sound ringing in his ears. How long has it been since he had last laughed openly? Feeling relaxed and at ease was a foreign feeling for him to be feeling, but yet, here he was, wandering through a _renaissance faire_ , of all things, with his _daughter_ and _granddaughter_.

 

“Greetings miladies,” a man said, bowing at the waist as he presented **(Y/N)** with a pink and white flower from his stall. “Kind sir,” he added in as the general smiled yet again. “I thank you for your service!”

 

“Everyone is so kind,” Hux commented as **(Y/N)** gave the flower to a little girl who hugged her around her knees. The child giggled as the teen gently tucked the flower behind her ear.

 

“It’s because we all know one another,” she explained, resuming walking. “The faire community is really tight knit.”

 

Hux was about to say something when someone called out her name. A young man dressed as a period nobleman approached **(Y/N)** with a charming smile, bowing and kissing her hand.

 

“Greetings, milady, little one,” he said, tickling Guinevere’s waving foot.

 

“’ello, Ben,” she responded happily, Hux noted. He felt a surge of protectiveness coursing through his veins and cleared his throat loudly. “Ben, this is me da. Da, this is Baron Benjamin Solo, a dear friend of mine.”

 

“A pleasure, sir,” Ben responded, holding out his hand. Hux could only smile at the name his daughter had given him. It would take some time to get used to, he was certain of it. “ **(Y/N)** , do you happen to know that the battle units are mustering at the top of the hill?”

 

“Mercy me!” she gasped before calling out to Hux as she ran off, “I’d best run! Ben will show you to the battlefield!”

 

Hux could only stare after **(Y/N)** as she bolted through thick crowds of faire goers, eventually being swallowed up. Ben shook his head and chuckled.

 

“You’ll get used to her doing that,” he explained in a nonchalant voice. “Along with her yelling Shakespearean insults at the top of her lungs whenever she is vexed enough.” Laughter twinkled in his soft brown eyes as he led the general the opposite way towards where two horses with knights dressed in full suits of armor were charging at one another with wicked looking lances. “Jousting,” he explained, clapping politely as one of the knight was knocked off his horse, nearly getting trampled in the process.

 

Hux winced at the spectacle, making a note to keep his daughter and granddaughter as far away from the jeering knights as possible.

 

“You needn’t worry about **(Y/N)** , if that’s what you’re thinking, sir,” Ben told him, as though he could read his mind. “It’s almost scary the way she can defend herself and Guinevere if need be. You’ll see soon enough.” And with that, he whisked himself off towards, where Hux assumed, the queen’s court was located.

 

About fifteen minutes later, arrows were flying every which way, swords were clashing on shields, and yells of triumph rang across the field in organized chaos. Hux quickly picked out **(Y/N)** , who still wore little Guinevere on her back, a look of utter fierceness and bloodlust on her lovely face, and her blue and white fletched arrows flying from her longbow at such an impossible speed.

 

Hux almost jumped out in the middle of the battle when a screaming Viking rushed at her, swinging a deadly battle ax up over his head as he readied himself to cleave her in half. **(Y/N)** calmly took a sword from her hip and “stabbed” him in the gut, stepping over him as he “died”. The general stood there in admiring shock as he watched his teenage daughter dance and weave her way through death’s iron tight grip, the danger in her eyes never quite leaving.

 

When the battle ended, **(Y/N)** took up her place amongst the other archers and marched off the field with a bright smile on her face. But before Hux could reach her side, a strapping young man in a tartan kilt and wearing a bright scarlet coat approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Hux felt his hackles rise as he hurried over to his daughter, but not before the Scottish pirate took Guinevere from her mother’s back sling and expertly set the adorable baby onto his hip.

 

“Dada!” screamed Guinevere, clapping her hands with much glee as the pirate wrapped his free arm around **(Y/N)** ’s waist and smiled down at the multi talented archer. “Dada!”

 

Hux couldn’t help but notice that **(Y/N)** seemed to be completely at ease with him as he handled Guinevere gently. He quickly found himself being introduced to the young man- Thomas.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Thomas smiled at the general after offering him a hand. “Thank you for serving.”

 

“Thomas was born in Scotland and spent the first thirteen years of his life there,” **(Y/N)** explained, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and leaning into his chest. Thomas chuckled and gently placed a large hand on the back of her head, as though protecting her from the evils of the world.

 

“I see,” was all that Hux said, noticing how Guinevere seemed completely at ease with Thomas holding her. “What are you intensions with my daughter, Thomas?”

 

“I intend to marry her, sir, as soon as we’re done with college,” Thomas said, shocking Hux speechless.

 

“He’s stuck with me through thick and thin,” **(Y/N)** explained to Hux. “He was there for me after I was raped, and adopted Guinevere as his own after she was born.”

 

Hux felt his heart stop as he realized that Guinevere had not been the result of a loving relationship, but rather a heinous crime. But as he watched **(Y/N)** with Thomas, he saw himself and her mother.

 

“And before I forget…” Thomas reached into a hidden pocket of his coat and withdrew five tickets, which he handed to **(Y/N)**. “Happy early birthday.”

 

“Oh my God! Are you serious? These tickets have been sold out forever!” she squealed loudly, jumping up and down a few times in excitement. “Thanks, Thomas!” She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, leaning her head against his chest.


End file.
